


Here it Goes Again

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: RTStuck, Temporary Character Death, it's character death but it's also homestuck so it doesn't last long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: RTstuck AU: having one kill the other at their quest bed in order to achieve god tier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here it Goes Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a prompt I got. It's my first published work and it's sort of short, but oh well. What do you even say in these things.

“Are you sure about this is going to work Michael? You sure I won’t just end up dead like a useless smeg pot?” Gavin asks you. You’re positive it will work. You are absolutely sure. Nothing will happen and he will certainly not die. Why would he? Geoff did it, you did it, hell, even Ray did it. Why would Gavin be any different? Maybe the problem is you were murdered by that damn NPC and not by your best friend. What if it doesn’t work and you kill Gavin permanently? You can’t let that happen. You can just corpse smooch him. That worked last time, maybe it’ll work again. That’s why you and Gavin are on this God-forsaken yellow moon. Along with the red slab that Gavin is sitting on, there are two others, one for you and one for Ray. There is nothing else in the crypt except for some chains hanging from the ceiling. 

“Yeah, Gav, I’m sure. It worked for me didn’t it?” you remember it. You died and came back to life. It was one of the few times you actually woke up on Prospit. You ended up wearing a ridiculous purple outfit with a really long hood.

“Yeah, and you look like a bloody fool in that outfit. But the purple suits you.” 

“What are you? A fucking stylist? Lay down, Gavin, I don’t want to make this any harder than it needs to be.” Gavin complies and you eject your sword from your strife specibus, and raise it over your head.

“I don’t want to die, Michael.” You barley hear Gavin whisper. 

“I know, and I won’t let you die,” you say, you feel your resolve slipping and quickly whisper “You’re my boy, Gavin.”

“You’re my boy, Michael.” and with that, you plunge the sword into Gavin’s chest. You can see his eyes widen in pain and his lips part in an attempt to keep breathing. You hear him take one last shuttering breath before you see the life leave his eyes. And you lose it. You can’t believe you just stabbed your friend in the chest. You can’t believe what started as an innocent idea for a let’s play could have gotten you to this point. You pull the sword out of Gavin’s chest. It’s coated in blood, very real and very, very Gavin. He’s not moving, and you can feel the tears leaking out of your eyes. Shouldn’t it have worked by now? You keep waiting. Maybe if you stay still long enough, you’ll hear that annoying laugh and insufferable accent. Your face is wet and Gavin’s is getting pale and no doubt cold. The blood long since stopped flowing. It should have worked by now. You know it should have. How long has it been? A minute? A day? You start to panic, and reach down to kiss him. It may be gay, but it’s the only way you know of to revive him. But just as your lips come into contact with his, you are blinded by a bright red light. Relief washes over you and you pull away. 

“Michael, it worked!” you hear Gavin exclaim. You take a moment to notice the Brit’s poufy pants and ridiculous outfit before you practically run him over with a hug.  
“DON’T YOU DARE EVER DO THAT AGAIN GAV, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU.”

“Oi, pleb, you’re not the one who got stabbed in the chest.” He laughs. You thought you would never hear that laugh again. But Gavin is alive, and so are you, and everyone is alive and you are going to make sure that they all stay that way.

“Yeah, I know, sorry Gavin.”

“Did Michael just apologize? I never thought I would hear that.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin,” you say, and punch him in the face.


End file.
